phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Betty Jo Flynn
|image = Betty Jo Flynn.jpg |caption = Betty Jo |gender = Female |age = Old |nationality = American |nemesis = Hildegard Johnson |affiliations = Roller skater (former) |siblings = Lorraine (sister) |children = Linda Flynn (daughter) Tiana Webber (daughter) |spouses = Clyde Flynn (husband) |title1 = Grandchildren |other1 = Phineas Flynn (grandson) Ferb Fletcher (step-grandson) Candace Flynn (granddaghter) |first = "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" |voice = Caroline Rhea}} is the wife of Clyde Flynn, mother of Linda Flynn & Tiana Webber, grandmother of Phineas and Candace, and step-grandmother of Ferb. Biography Betty Jo Flynn is old, but still a child at heart. Even though she is elderly, she is still very athletic, and she is still a great roller-skater. It is possible that she is very competitive ("Crack That Whip"). Life Early Life Betty Jo Flynn was born with her identical twin, Lorraine. They were most likely born in Danville. Early Adult Years Betty Jo was part of the rollerskating derby early in her adult life. Her team, the Tri-State Bombers, almost won, but Hildegard Johnson cheated at last minute causing their team to lose. Ever since then, Betty Jo and Hildegard have been enemies. Middle Life When she was a little older she married Clyde Flynn. She gave birth to two daughters, Linda Flynn and Tiana Flynn. Later Years When she became older, her daughter married Lawrence Fletcher, and she had three grandchildren: Candace, Phineas and Ferb. Her other daughter,Tiana, married to Bob Webber ("Candace's Big Day"). Every year, she invites her grandchildren and their friends to their cabin in the Danville Woods ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "The Ballad of Badbeard"). Once, she visited the Flynn-Fletcher family along with her husband, Clyde. Once Phineas learned about her being in the rollerskating derby, they decided to build a rollerskating rink for a rematch with Betty Jo, Candace, and Ferb against Hildegard Johnson, Jeremy Johnson, and Suzy Johnson. The result was a tie. They had another rematch, but the results were unseen ("Crack That Whip"). Relationships Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher are Betty Jo's grandsons. They are nice to each other, and she knows about their Big Ideas. Candace Flynn Candace is Betty's granddaughter, and she is very helpful. She tried to give Candace advice on enjoying the woods once. When they had the skating rematch, Betty made Candace the lead skater. Hildegard Johnson Ever since they were young, they were enemies. Betty Jo described Hildegard as a "cheater" while Hildegard called her a "loser". Around 50 years later, they instantly recognized each other. They still hated each other, and had two rematches. The first rematch was a tie, while the second is unknown. Background Information * Her name is listed incorrectly as "Betty Joe" in the crеdits of many episodes. * She has been a rival of Jeremy's grandmother, specifically in roller derby. * She has been shown to be a bit sarcastic to Candace ("The Ballad of Badbeard"). Appearances * "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" * "The Ballad of Badbeard" * "Crack That Whip" * "It's a Mud World After All" * "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" * "Last Train to Bustville" * "Buford Confidential" * "Where's Perry? Part 1" References Category:Characters Category:Flynn family Category:Linda Flynn Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Females Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Citizens of Danville